Jodoh Pasti Bertemu
by pingmoo
Summary: Sequel dari Jomblo Pasti Berlalu. Byun Baekhyun, jomblo sejak lahir. Akhirnya bertemu juga dengan jodohnya. Chanbaek, hunhan, kaisoo, kristao, sulay. OT12 FIC yaoi, bxb, DLDR.


Jodoh Pasti Bertemu

by: Pingmoo

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin, SuLay, KrisTao

Warning: BoyxBoy, excessive use of word penis, Bahasa semi non-baku. DLDR! Mohon ff ini jangan ditanggapi terlalu serius bikinnya aja ga serius kok -_-

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: sequel dari Jomblo Pasti Berlalu. Bisa dimengerti lebih baik kalau cerita pertama dibaca terlebih dahulu. :)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak orang bilang kalau kau bersabar maka hasil yang kau tuai pun akan lebih _besar_ dari hasil kesabaranmu. Tapi bukan hal ini yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Luhan sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan kamar tamunya untuk mereka pakai _'berkenalan lebih jauh'_ dengan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau dia malah akan menjerit histeris seperti akan hewan ternak mau dikebiri seperti ini. Rasanya malu sekali mengingat Sehun sampai harus mendobrak pintu kamar tamu Luhan _-"Sehun! Pintuku! Astaga!"-_ hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Baekhyun itu jomblo dari lahir. Bahkan satpam di kantor tempat dia bekerja pun suka memandangnya dengan tatapan iba setiap kali dia melewati pos jaganya. _"Cantik-cantik kok tidak ada yang pernah menggandeng tangannya."_ Oleh karena itu jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah melihat penis pria lain selain penis miliknya. Jika kau tidak pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, tentu kau merasa dirimu ini normal, kan? Nah, begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga boleh dibilang tidak suka menonton film porno. Baginya itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Mending dia mempermak dirinya agar pria baik-baik segera mendatanginya.

Guru biologinya semasa SMA mengajarkan bahwa ukuran penis pria normal pada umumnya setelah ereksi itu sekitar sekitar 14-19 cm. Sebagai anak SMA yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, tentu Baekhyun pun mengambil penggaris dan mengukur miliknya sendiri malam itu juga. 14,2 cm. Oke, fix. Dia seorang pria normal dengan ukuran penis di atas rata-rata. Di atas 14 cm sudah termasuk ukuran di atas rata-rata bukan? Pikir Baekhyun mantap.

Maka dari itu, bukankah sangat wajar bila dia berteriak histeris melihat milik jodohnya yang baru saja dia temui 15 menit yang lalu?

Baekhyun tidak butuh penggaris untuk yakin bahwa ukuran penis milik Park Chanyeol itu lebih dari 19 cm. Bahkan Baekhyun yakin dia membutuhkan dua penggaris untuk mengukur ukuran penis milik Park Chanyeol. Dan Park Chanyeol menganggap bahwa ukuran penisnya adalah hal paling normal yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Lihat saja bagaimana Chanyeol dengan entengnya mengayunkan penis miliknya menit kedua setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan untuk _berkenalan lebih jauh_ sehabis sebelumnya mereka duduk berbincang sebentar dalam kamar yang dipinjamkan Luhan tersebut. Baekhyun merasa _yeah_ semua ini berjalan terlalu cepat tapi tak apa karena dia sudah menunggu 25 tahun untuk melepaskan keperjakaannya.

Tapi yang ada malah trauma yang dia dapat.

Detik ketiga penis Chanyeol keluar dari sarangnya Baekhyun tak dapat menahan jeritan kagetnya. Penis itu bahkan belum ereksi dari yang Baekhyun lihat. Jeritannya terdengar begitu menyayat hati, sampai orang-orang mungkin bisa mengira bahwa Baekhyun sedang disunat untuk kedua kalinya. Kejadian beberapa detik berikutnya Sehun sudah mendobrak masuk, disusul Luhan yang kesal pintu kamar tamunya dirusak Sehun, kemudian Jongin, Yifan, Jongdae yang langsung berhamburan masuk.

Dilihat dari kecepatan reaksi mereka akan jeritan Baekhyun, Baekhyun 100% yakin mereka pasti menguping dari tadi. Benar-benar teman sejati. Apa yang diperbuat Baekhyun di masa lalu sampai dia bisa mendapatkan teman-teman sebaik ini?

Chanyeol masih berdiri kaku dengan tangan kanannya memegang penisnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Nampaknya terlalu terkejut dengan _event_ yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan yang akhirnya lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun daripada pintunya. Pintunya tidak rusak ya, _by the way._ Didekatinya Baekhyun yang masih terduduk menganga di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tersadar dari diamnya, otaknya masih mencoba memproses kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Efek melihat penis Chanyeol yang terlalu besar itu membuat lidahnya kelu, otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat serta detak jantungnya yang menjadi liar tak terkendali.

"E-eh? Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kaget." ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh tangannya di dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Jongin menatap dengan tatapan menilai penis milik Chanyeol yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya. Mereka kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan bergumam keras seolah kagum akan penis di tangan Chanyeol itu. Si pemilik penis pun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Jongin dan Sehun saling menatap wajah satu sama lain dan kemudian terbahak-bahak sambil menatap penisnya. Chanyeol pun buru-buru memasukkan penisnya kembali ke dalam celananya. Wajahnya terasa sangat merah padam.

"Hahaha! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa si Byun berteriak histeris seperti itu." gelak Jongin.

"Yah, aku maklum saja. Penis pertamanya! Dan dia langsung dihadapkan dengan pemukul bola kasti!" Sehun ikut menimpali.

Kedua wajah insan manusia yang baru pertama kali bertemu itu makin memerah. Wajah mereka bahkan sudah lebih merah dari tomat yang matang.

Luhan sontak langsung menjitak kepala Sehun dan Jongin geram. "Kalian ini! Seperti anak-anak saja! Sana keluar! Keluar!"

"Aww sayang! Kenapa aku dijitak?" keluh Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan memasang tampang ingin dikasihani namun tak digubris Luhan.

"Temannya Yixing! Keluar dari kamar ini! Aku mau bicara dengan Baekhyun!" semprot Luhan pada Chanyeol. Mata rusanya melotot seperti mau membunuh orang. Kalau sudah melotot begini manisnya malah hilang dan Luhan nampak seperti _psycho_.

Setelah ketiga pria dominan itu terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar itu, Luhan pun memanggil Minseok, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka diskusikan segera. Luhan tidak mau sahabat terbaiknya berakhir malah akhirnya trauma pada penis dan kembali ke jalan lurus. Maka masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Kelima pria manis itu pun duduk mengitari Baekhyun yang sementara duduk di ranjang masih sambil memegang dadanya dengan wajah agak shock.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"...besar." suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat samar-samar.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa bisa sebesar itu?" bisik Baekhyun dengan nada suara ketakutan.

"Astaga, jangan bilang sehabis ini dia terkena _phallophobia!_ " Minseok menepuk jidatnya.

"Mungkin ini efek melihat penis yang sudah tumbuh sempurna. Coba dia melihatnya dari masa SMA di mana penis masih dalam masa pertumbuhan mungkin dia tidak akan mengalami shock seperti ini." Luhan mengambil kesimpulan yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan setuju oleh teman-temannya.

"Hey, Baek.. Tenang-tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Penis itu memang besar. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan seperti itu." ujar Luhan buru-buru mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Kelima pria lain yang berada di situ langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka secara kompak.

"Betul, Baek. Walau milik Jongin nampak seperti botol kecap ukuran family size tapi setelah terbiasa rasanya malah enak. Agak kaget memang pas pertama kali dimasuki, tapi sehabis itu nikmat kok rasanya." celetuk Kyungsoo dengan tampang datarnya.

"Botol kecap..? W _hat the.._ Ah, intinya seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan! Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri." ucap Luhan seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak TK sementara Baekhyun mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Coba kau sodok dirimu dengan pemukul bola kasti dan kita lihat apa kau bisa baik-baik saja sehabis ini. Aku rasa aku akan mencari pria lain saja. Teman Yixing ini terlalu mengerikan!" tolak Baekhyun.

Meskipun Chanyeol benar-benar tipe idealnya, dia tidak yakin apakah dia mampu dimasuki penis sebesar itu. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dia tidak mau lubangnya malah menganga sehabis disodok oleh penis berukuran tidak normal seperti itu. Mengingatnya saja Baekhyun sudah bergidik.

"Botol kecap? Pemukul bola kasti? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Aku tak mengerti." tanya Yixing bingung.

"Mereka sedang membandingkan penis pacar mereka dengan benda lain, Xing." Tao menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Pembicaraan ini terdengar sangat bodoh di telinganya. Bahkan mereka terdengar saling membanggakan penis pacar masing-masing. Haruskah Tao juga menyeletuk dan memamerkan _botol champagne_ Yifan?

"Oh, maksudmu seperti batangan emas milik Junmyeon." ucap Yixing pelan.

Tao tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa kalau topik begini Yixing hanya perlu dijelaskan sekali.

"Aku rasa masalahnya harus diselesaikan sekarang. Jika ditunda Si Byun ini pasti akan menghindari Chanyeol selamanya dan dia akan menjadi perawan sampai akhir hayatnya." ujar Luhan mengambil kesimpulan.

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Tersinggung akan ucapan temannya. Tapi yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya, jika tidak diselesaikan sekarang, dia bisa melihat bagaimana kelak dia akan menghindari Chanyeol atau pria mana pun yang mendekatinya. Digenggamnya ujung kemejanya gugup.

"Panggil Chanyeol masuk." ujar Baekhyun pelan yang disambut sorakan riang teman-temannya.

"YEAAAAHHHH"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di ruang tamu Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di lantai dikelilingi Sehun, Jongin, Yifan dan Jongdae. Sementara Junmyeon hanya berdiri canggung menatap sahabatnya yang diperlakukan seolah baru saja membunuh anak anjing orang.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti salahku. Sebelum acara buka-bukaan kami sudah saling setuju! Tidak ada pemaksaan! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memerkosa anak orang asal kalian tahu! _Consent is my style!_ Mana aku tahu dia akan menjerit seperti itu." Chanyeol berusaha membela dirinya. Citranya sebagai pemuda baik-baik bisa runtuh kalau begini. Kenapa dia seolah disudutkan seperti baru saja memperkosa anak gadis orang.

"Bodoh! Kau itu laki-laki pertama yang berani menunjukkan rasa suka padanya. Dia belum pernah pacaran sama sekali!" hardik Jongin.

"Dia itu jomblo sejak lahir, bung!" timpal Jongdae.

Mata Chanyeol melebar luar biasa sampai Sehun dan Jongin mundur selangkah karena takut melihat ekspresi pemuda yang baru mereka kenal ini.

"Pria secantik itu... tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya!" jawab Sehun, Jongin, Yifan dan Jongdae kompak.

"Mustahil." bisik Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ukuran penismu juga tampak mustahil tapi lihatlah dirimu." kata Yifan dengan nada bosan.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sedikit merasa kesal. Apa yang salah dengan ukuran penisnya? Kenapa penisnya dari tadi terus menerus disalahkan?

"Tapi hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Nanti malah Baekhyun jadi perawan tua kalau dia sampai trauma dengan penis gara-gara anak satu ini. Kau! Jangan membuatnya takut! Main pelan-pelan. Pakai banyak pelumas dan _foreplay_ yang banyak kau mengerti!" ancam Jongdae.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan keluar lagi membawa sebuah botol pelumas yang masih baru.

"Ini! Gunakan dengan baik. Luhan sudah memperbaiki pintunya jadi bisa dikunci lagi. Dan jangan pelit dalam menggunakan pelumasnya, ya. Sudah dikasih gratisan masih pelit sih keterlaluan ya. " kata Sehun sambil melemparkan botol itu ke tangan Chanyeol yang ditangkapnya dengan kikuk.

"Ingat gunakan paling tidak tiga jari terlebih dahulu! Tiga jari tidak boleh kurang, lebih boleh! Pemanasan itu sangat penting agar penis kita tidak menyakiti lubang mereka!" Jongin memberi nasihatnya.

"Kalau bisa mungkin pakai vibrator juga lebih baik? Mungkin dengan bantuan getaran di dalamnya, Baekhyun akan merasa lebih relaks?" Yifan turut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berkeringat mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang yang baru pertama kalinya ditemuinya ini. Lama bersekolah di China dan sekembalinya ke Korea ternyata orang Korea sudah menjadi sevulgar ini? Nampaknya dia melewatkan banyak hal selama dia menempuh pendidikan di China.

"Hey, hey. Kurasa terlalu cepat kalau mereka kalian desak untuk melakukan seks hari ini. Bagaimana pun Byun Perawan, maksudku Byun Baekhyun pasti masih trauma bukan? Biarlah mereka membiasakan diri dulu bersama." Junmyeon yang dari tadi hanya diam kikuk akhirnya turut menimpali dan memberi saran yang lebih manusiawi ketimbang saran para seme lain.

Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya keras-keras pertanda dia setuju dengan saran Junmyeon sementara seme yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

"Cih, tidak seru." cibir Jongin pelan.

 _"YEAAAAHHHH"_

Sorakan keras mendadak dari dalam kamar mengejutkan keenam pemuda itu. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka dan lima pemuda manis berhamburan keluar dari kamar itu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Itu dia!" seru Minseok yang langsung berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan menggebu-gebu disusul oleh Luhan.

"Sini kau! Masuk kamar cepat!" Luhan menarik lengan Chanyeol kasar memaksanya bangkit dari simpuhannya.

"Luhan.. Sayang.. jangan kasar-kasar sama seme orang." gerutu Sehun tak suka. Luhan hanya boleh main kasar padanya tidak pada seme lain.

"Diam Oh Sehun!" balas Luhan dan menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam kamar tempat Baekhyun berada. Jongdae dan Jongin menatap takjub akan hal ini sampai sempat berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Luhan ini serigala berbulu rusa.

"Hey, botol pelumasnya ketinggalan!" seru Yifan. Dilemparnya botol pelumas itu yang ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Luhan. Terlihat jelas mana yang memiliki pengalaman di sini dan mana yang masih dalam proses tahap pembelajaran.

Begitu Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar, Luhan langsung mendorongnya lebih kasar lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Omph!" Chanyeol jatuh terhempas di lantai tepat di depan kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan belum makan dari tadi siang, Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Bagus! Kau tahu anal sex sehabis makan itu tidak disarankan!" Luhan balas berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan makan besar!" sambung Luhan.

"Aku membencimu, rusa sialan!" pekik Baekhyun malu.

"Dan aku menyayangimu! Selamat berjuang!" balas Luhan.

Sekarang hanya mereka berdua kembali di kamar tersebut. Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang dan Chanyeol yang kembali bersimpuh di lantai. Wajah mereka menatap sekilas kemudian Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajah dengan gugup. Baekhyun merasa sangat salah tingkah dan malu.

 _Come on, man!_

Suara di kepalanya menyemangatinya.

 _Bukankah ini yang kau cita-citakan sejak dulu? Sekarang ada seorang pria tampan di hadapanmu dan kau hanya bisa salah tingkah seperti ini? Aw, come on, man!_

Baekhyun menatap malu ke arah Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku..." ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Ah, silakan duluan." ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Eh, tidak, tidak. Silakan ngomong duluan." balas Chanyeol tak kalah gugupnya.

"Aku, aku, mm.." Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas. Dia takut untuk menyinggung pemuda di depannya ini. Dimainkannya jarinya gugup di baju kaos yang dikenakannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun mendadak mendadak paham akan sumber rasa gugup Baekhyun.

"Hey, hey.. tenanglah. Baekhyun, aku boleh memanggilmu Baekhyun kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil memegang pelan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau gugup karena pemikiran kita harus berhubungan sex sekarang kau bisa tenang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Eh?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." jawab Chanyeol.

Dan seketika, Baekhyun merasa Tuhan benar-benar baik padanya. Pria yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar jodoh idaman. Tampan dan pengertian. Datang untung menjaga Baekhyun bukan merusak Baekhyun. Baekhyun langung memeluk pria tinggi itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Malam itu mereka tidur seranjang namun mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Berbicara tentang apa yang mereka suka, hobby, keinginan yang belum tercapai. Apapun itu topiknya hanya untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tak ada nafsu, hanya rasa penasaran saja.

 _Sungguh rasanya tidak sia-sia jomblo dari lahir jika jodoh yang kau datangkan seindah ini, Tuhan. Terima kasih._

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"Jadi apakah kalian sudah melakukannya waktu itu?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun beberapa hari kemudian. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di cafe dekat apartment Luhan.

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar perkataan Luhan. Es teh yang sedang diminumnya muncrat sedikit ke muka Luhan.

"Aku rasa tidak. Sebab aku tidak mendengar desa—HUUKKKSS!" ujar Sehun namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataanya Luhan sudah keburu menyikut perutnya keras-keras terlebih dahulu dengan siku kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengelap bekas muncratan es teh Baekhyun di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" desis Baekhyun kesal sambil menoleh ke kiri ke kanan kalau-kalau ada pengunjung cafe tersebut yang mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kau tidak berjalan seperti bebek pagi setelahnya." jawab Luhan seolah perkataannya menjelaskan segalanya. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang memuncratkan americano miliknya. Yang untungnya tidak muncrat ke wajah Luhan. Dia tidak mau _monocular_ miliknya tidak bisa dipakai menemukan lubang surgawi Luhan sebentar malam.

"Kenapa aku harus berjalan seperti bebek?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" _Oh, please Baekhyun!_ Dengan penis sebesar pemukul bola kasti itu membobol lubangmu aku justru heran kenapa kau bahkan bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahmu, apalagi berjalan." jawab Luhan.

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramuuu!" rengek Baekhyun sambil berbisik. Dia bisa melihat orang asing yang duduk di samping mereka menatap mereka dengan pandangan menilai. Mukanya sudah memerah total sekarang.

Luhan tidak peduli sama sekali. Hanya melempar tatapan nyinyir pada meja sampingnya kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun.

 _"So?"_

"Ka-kami belum melakukannya." cicit Baekhyun gugup sambil mengaduk-aduk es tehnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia bilang akan menunggu sampai aku siap." jawab Baekhyun berseri-seri. Sebuah senyuman muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Luhan tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Tentu, Baekhyun punya banyak taksiran dan kecengan yang diincarnya namun tak pernah ada yang mampu membuat raut wajahnya terlihat seperti ini. Luhan tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda kasmaran itu.

"Kalau kau sudah siap betulan kau bisa meminta stock kondom dan pelumas padaku." ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersedak lagi.

 **:THE END:**


End file.
